Happy Birthday Sarah!
by Fearofchicken13
Summary: Think Purple 54 was soooo stressed about her up coming test, she would never suspect her sick friend was planning something. ONE SHOT! Mystery paring...though i think you can all guess it.


**I can totally explain why I didn't update my Christmas story, just not now, now its party time.**

**I own nothing.**

Sarah walked down the sidewalk that evening, alone, coming back from the library. She had a huge history test to study for and finally she believed she was ready. Though she couldn't help but worry what her grade. She felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and quickly answered

"Hello?"

"Sarah can you bring me some soup?" a weak voice asked on the phone

"Annie! You're still sick?"

"A little bit and I have an ear infection, so I didn't update my Christmas story but I will *coughs* I hope…"

"Ugh fine, where are you?"

"KND sector V tree house" I said before hanging up

"Good job, she actually thinks you're sick" Rhy smirked until I started violently coughing "…oh"

"Well when she gets here, it's party time" Victoria smirked at all the Cartoon characters in the room, walking around sipping punch and waiting for Sarah.

"I do have a special guest" I gave an evil smirk. Without wanring something yelled from behind me

"No!"

"Hey Wally" I laughed

"Look I thought this was just a normal party, not some trick to set me and numbuh three up!"

"That's great Wally, but your not the special guest"

"And another thing-wait….what?" he said as if he was almost disappointed

"Sorry Wally, I got someone better"

"Hello!" A voice called

"It's Sarah!" Shouted Ash

"Hide!" Michele and Kim ducked under a table.

Sarah walked through the dark tree house as we all hid and turned out the lights.

" Annie?" she called

Suddenly all party people jumped out and screamed

"ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

"OMG! A party!" Sarah yelled dropping the soup.

"Yeah, it was a lot of other people planning and setting up cause i-Ah….ah…Achoo!"

"right" Sarah laughed putting a giant party hat on her head.

After a while everyone seemed to be having a good time, the music was playing loudly, without having to worry about what I had planned for them Wally and Kuki danced the night away, the torturing crew kept making random pairings dance together out of pure force. After the episode at Rhy's party Fanny and Patton didn't even bother showing up. I turned off the music and got up on the stage.

"Okay *cough* Ladies and gentleman* we have a pairing here that has agreed to come up here and do some stuff"

"I guess we should go up there" Kuki whispered

"Nah, I talked to her about all this" Wally reassured her.

"Kuki and Wally, get your butts up here" I yell and the crowd cheers. Kuki glares at Wally

"Wally?"

Slowly they made their way up the stage and next to me, who was smirking at them.

"I thought you said we weren't the special guests?" Wally yelled

"You aren't." I smirked "Henrietta is"

Suddenly she ran out onto the stage

"What's going on?" she asked

"Well first I wanted to point out that you two have a lot in common"

"Like?" Kuki asked

"Like Ace!" Suddenly the spit shined into the audience on the boy in sunglasses. "Get up here Ace"

Gulping, Ace walked up onto the stage with his fists stuffed in his jeans.

"Ya see, Ace is dating both these two lovely ladies." I said laughing while everyone, including Wally,

gasped

"What!" Kuki yelled

Henrietta yawned "He was going to break up with her next week anyway"

"How could you" Kuki said with tears in her eyes, running off stage.

"What is wrong with you" Wally yelled as loud as he could "Any guy would be lucky to have Kuki!"

"Even you?" Ace raised an eyebrow

"Especially me err-no….wait no, I mean-"

"Yes!" I shouted jumping up and down. "About time, come on out Kuki"

It took Wally and the audience a second to figure out what was happening. Well actually longer then a second, when Kuki came back on stage smirking I explained

"Wally, Kuki and Ace broke up weeks ago" I laughed into the microphone "And here, at Sarah's Birthday party one shot I finally tricked him into admitting he liked her"

"I didn't admit anything" Wally crossed his arms

"Yes you did!" Kuki yelled

"No I didn't" Wally's face turned dark crimson.

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Okay you two, take this under the mistletoe. Anyway on with the party!"

The music started to play again. Wally looked at Kuki shyly, not keeping eye contact.

"Wanna dance?" she asked

"S-sure" he said running over to the dance floor.

**Happy Birthday Sarah!**

**Its pretty late and I am tired, sick and have an ear infection so if this sucks then deal with it cause I am too tired to care.**

**Anyway I didn't really go into much detail, but I hope no one was confused or anything. **

**Review….or don't, I'm really too tired to care**

**Kidding, review! Now do it!**

**Also I didn't include everyone from the torturing crew because I out of no where forgot everyone and I'm sick…..**

***is about to log off and finally sleep when suddenly***

**Wally: What about Torturing crew Christmas?**

**Me: Crud! Right….right…..like I said I am sick but I'm working on it….its complicated…..**

**Sorry I'm taking so long**


End file.
